<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鹅歪的婚礼 by Reuzezck_1126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899867">鹅歪的婚礼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126'>Reuzezck_1126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borussia Dortmund, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鹅歪的婚礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>摩纳哥蒙特卡洛弯酒店门口，莱诺牵着小狮子的手慢悠悠的朝海边走去。</p><p>“没想到，歪歪都要结婚了呢。”莱诺俏皮的对小狮子说，“初恋的婚礼哟。”</p><p>“现在我有你哦，告诉我，怎么堵住你的嘴？”小狮子把头偏向一旁。</p><p>“就喜欢看你这个样子~”</p><p>“哼。”小狮子的脸更红了，“欸，嗨。”小狮子突然朝边上两人打了个招呼。</p><p>“嗯？kepa和蓝八，这么巧的吗。”莱诺也朝那边挥了挥手。</p><p>蓝八向他们回礼，结果kepa拉着蓝八就想走。“你怎么回事啊？”</p><p>“小狮子在那，我….我和莱诺，搞……搞过。”kepa羞着把脸埋进了蓝八的背里。</p><p>“kepa妹妹这么害羞的吗？”小狮子问着莱诺。</p><p>“不知道欸，不过话说他们为什么也在这里。”</p><p>“我只知道蓝八是噗噗的小学老师。”</p><p> </p><p>“Jule~”</p><p>“Jule~”</p><p>酒店花园里的板凳上，小19和小魏两人眉来眼去的。</p><p>“呕~”一旁的小凯做了个呕吐的表情，“明明是来参加歪歪的婚礼，我为什么要看着你们两个在这里互相Jule Jule的叫。”</p><p> </p><p>另一边树下的特辣看着狮诺两人心里那是一个五味杂陈。</p><p>“干什么呢，看到tk了吗。”这时魔笛拍了拍特辣的肩膀。</p><p>“欸，魔笛你们也来了。”特辣回头，在魔笛背后，哈基米正带着马德里的同事们介绍鹅歪的恋情。</p><p>“毕竟欧洲女神的婚礼，都想看看呢。”魔笛说，“你看他们的好多老朋友也来了呢，”魔笛指了指远处正聊的开心的红红和队草。</p><p>“好热闹啊。”特辣感慨着，“tk此时应该正在做最后的准备吧。他是今天的证婚人和主婚人。好奇怪，给前女友主婚，还是孩子的教父。”</p><p> </p><p>“来，深呼吸，再来一次。”大厅里，k神指导着宽宽做着最后的准备。</p><p> </p><p>大厅的另一端，企鹅看着窗外忍不住的发抖着，人群聚集，都正等待下午的婚礼。这些人，有些事曾经的朋友，有些则是曾经的对手，还有许多人，是情敌。毕竟当初的欧洲女神，年轻漂亮又单身的歪歪，谁没喜欢过呢。而他呢，也不是最帅的，不是最有能力的，可偏偏得到歪歪的青睐，最终两人走到了一起，还未婚先孕有了一对双胞胎。</p><p>“放轻松，放轻松，没事的兄弟。”库巴，这个陪伴在他数十年的好伙伴好兄弟，同时也是今天的伴郎。这么多年了，也只有他能让焦躁不安的企鹅冷静下来。“或者你要不要去找酥饼妹妹呢。”</p><p>“不了，不打扰她和mats，人家也要准备的啊，毕竟她是歪的伴娘啊。”企鹅说罢深吸了一口气，然后找服务生要了杯冰水。</p><p> </p><p>“变态骨科。”碰碰头看着对面搂着toto的肥渣满脸黑线吐槽道。</p><p>“你还挽着我呢。”虎牙尼有些不太高兴。</p><p> </p><p>老罗和鸡妈妈走进休息室：“新娘子真漂亮。”</p><p>“可不嘛，废了我老半天的时间。”凯尔骄傲的回答。</p><p>“老罗陪我出门抽根烟呗，我tm有点紧张。”梅策尔德招呼着罗尔费斯出门。</p><p>“臭小子常年不在家你紧张什么。”一旁的老瓦没好气的说道。</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉，时间已经临傍晚19点了，热情的八月，阳光依旧火热。客人们已经陆陆续续走进了大厅坐下，静静等待着婚礼的到来。舞台正中央，宽宽神情严肃，脑海里</p><p>最后一遍回忆着婚礼的流程。K神整理好他的着装后拍了拍宽宽的肩膀，走回座位。顺便对一旁的呆滞的企鹅鼓了鼓劲。库巴则相对放松站在企鹅身旁。</p><p>19：09</p><p>“尊敬的女士们先生们，亲人们和朋友们，大家晚上好………..</p><p>我是toni，很高兴能够为我的教子们的父母Marco和lukasz主持并见证这一神圣而又浪漫的时刻……………………..（省略500字）</p><p> </p><p>现在让我们有请新娘入场”</p><p>当音乐响起，身着典雅白纱的歪歪手挽着凯尔，身后酥饼为她拖起那长长裙尾。前方八弟桑乔噗噗蓝罐手捧花篮撒着花瓣为他们开道。当她在聚光灯下缓缓走过，边上的人都不禁感叹到，好美。</p><p>真的好美，聚光灯本身就是多余的。</p><p>凯尔领着罗伊斯走到台上，亲手将她交给了皮什切克，全场掌声不断。</p><p>宽宽示意大家坐下。</p><p> </p><p>Toni：“Lukasz，眼前的这位姑娘，无论她将来是富有还是贫穷，无论她将来身体健康或不适，你会爱着她、照顾她直到永远，你愿意吗？”</p><p>Lukasz：“是的，我愿意。”</p><p>Toni转向Marco：“Marco，眼前的这只企鹅，无论将来贫穷富贵，生老病死，你都愿意永远陪伴在他身边，不背叛、抛弃他吗？”</p><p>Marco：“是的，我愿意。”</p><p>“有人反对这桩婚姻吗？”</p><p>现场寂静5秒。</p><p>“那么我宣布…….”</p><p>“等等我反对，”宽宽自己脱口而出，拉着歪歪就往门口跑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（这……..是不可能的）</p><p>Toni看向企鹅：“Lukasz，你可以亲吻新娘了。”</p><p>企鹅轻轻掀开了歪歪头上的白纱，在众人的掌声、欢呼声中，亲吻了他最深爱的妻子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>